


[Podfic] Where the Story Changes

by kalakirya



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, post - Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of seperis' story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>It's why he could sit in the middle of a camp of Mounties, eating a bowl of God-is-this-polar-bear-stew and say, hey, buddy, got an idea. Let's go get that Hand of Franklin. I cannot think of anything more unlikely, so I'm pretty sure we'll find it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Where the Story Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Story Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



**Title:** Where the Story Changes  
**Rating:**  NC-17  
**Time:**  3 hours 27 minutes  
**download**  from [the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/where-story-changes) OR [alternate download link (thank you paraka <3) (189MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/where%20the%20story%20changes.zip)  
  
with cover by cybel  
  



End file.
